The invention relates generally to a system and method for processing sensor data, and in particular to a system and method for the validation and fusion of signals from a plurality of sensors.
Sensors are used to measure a variety of data in a wide range of systems. Many sensors are designed so that their output changes based on changing conditions in an environment of interest. A typical use of a sensor system is to monitor the performance of a host device so that the performance of the host device may be efficiently controlled. The sensors are typically used to measure and gather information about important operating parameters of the host device, such as temperature inside the device, surrounding temperature, pressure within and outside the device, inlet and exhaust temperatures in the device, among other parameters.
Data from sensors is typically provided to a processing unit for evaluation. Based on the evaluation, the control system may alter or control the functioning of the host device in order to improve its efficiency. Better control of the host device is possible when the sensor data is more accurate. Determining whether sensors are providing accurate data is particularly difficult when the host device operates in a stressful environment that may damage sensors. An example of such a host device is an aircraft engine. If a sensor that measures an operational parameter of the engine is broken and not supplying accurate data, control of the engine based on the sensor output may be less efficient. Accordingly, performance of the host device may suffer.
To help improve the accuracy of sensor data, some systems employ multiple sensors to measure the same parameter. The output of the multiple sensors may be evaluated to determine whether readings from any of the multiple sensors indicate that the sensor is no longer functioning properly. An improved method and system for identifying failed sensors and determining an accurate data value based on readings from the multiple sensors is desirable.